A rose amongst thorns
by XxRain-On-Your-ParadexX
Summary: A gruesome past, a bright future. A small rose soon bloomed in a forest of thorns, soon to be rescued and placed with other flowers, where it belonged. Okay really cheesy intro but good story in my opinon. It's an OC/Toshiro Bleach Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

I remember seeing evil smiling faces, their eyes covered by thick glasses. Their white trencoats drifted behind them as they expiremented on me. Needles dripping with yellow and putrid colors, they pierced my skin. Injecting me with it's toxins, they made my insides burn and twist. My breathing was labored as they slapped me awake to see how long I could endure this pain. They tested my endurance through this. They would take searing metal scalps and tear open my skin, they then poked and fiddled with my organs. I would scream in pain as they squeezed my insides. They injected me with toxins to quiet and numb me as they tore into my inside even more. Sometimes I would feel the warm liquid of my blood pour unto my sides as they cut me wider. After those excrutiating expirements they stitched my chest up again and would leave me to wallow in my own pain.

Then came the mind tests. They would cut me open and put wires in my veins. I screamed and thrashed violently, the scientists would inject more toxins into my body. My thrashing stopped and soon I lost my voice, my body went limp and yet I could still feel the pain. While they did this, I screamed in my mind as they continued to put the wires in my veins. I could feel electric pulses tingle my body as data flowed into my mind. It hurt as all the information flew into my brain, my eyes were filled with images of many confusing things. People in black kimonos fought off monsters. I watched them use their swords to slice through the monsters. I watched as their swords transformed into different weapons it amzed me. They were called shinigami, and the monsters were hollows. The data overfilled my head. My brain started to throb as the data came to a stop. My mind went blank for a moment as all the data reformed in my brain. I could feel the evil smiling doctors pull out each individual wire from my veins. I screamed when I regained my voice, and thrashed again from the pain. Again the doctors injected me with their toxins to shut me up.

I could feel them tear into my head as the stitched something unto my head. I could everything through those things on my head. They tore off my human ears and stitched up the sides. Untill the only thing I could hear from was from the things on my head. I looked intently on the smiling faces covered in blood from all their successful surgeries, or improvements as they said. They finally took me off the table after they injected me with another dose of numbing toxics. I was picked up by one of the doctors who had short brown hair. He wore big glasses. I looked at my reflection inthem and saw that I had a pair of wolf ears on top of my bloddied blonde haired head. It had black tips from my father and blonde hair from my mother. It frightened me. It made me tremble in my subconcious.

"Their your new ears now Kesaku." He said as sweetly as he could. He smiled an evil smile.

I looked in horror at myself, my green and red eyes trembled in fear as I stared into his evil brown eyes.

"You'll get used to them and the best part about this trip is your getting your own room to live in now." He said sweetly as we approached a rusty steel door with the number 001 printed above a name. I looked at the name and shook in fear as the man read.

"Sakurako Kesaku. This is your room from now on." He said as he manuvered me into one of his arms and reached for the door knob. My body tingled all the way down to my fingertips. I didn't want to go in their, my sences were also heightened to that of a wolf. I could smell dead corpses and some fresh rotting ones. I instictively bit down on the man's shoulder and could feel his blood flow unto my tongue. He looked at me with a sweet smile and an evil aura surronded him. He grabbed me by the throat and opened the steel door. In one corner was a torn futon and in the other was a pile of dead bodies. He threw me into the corner where my back had hit the white concrete walls stained with blood, I fell unto the futon. The impact with the wall pushed all the air from my lungs. I laid unto my side and looked at the man who held his shoulder as blood stained his fresh new coat. He smiled wickedly at me. He mouthed words but I didn't understand and soon I fell into a state of darkness.

The final test was to test my survival skills. I survived on the rats that scampered across the floors for a couple of days, but they never filled my appetite. One day, as I pounced on a fat and juicy rat, I could hear a voice from the ceiling; it spoke in a barotone voice.

"Kesaku if you want to live you must eat the rotting corpses in the corner opposite from you." It said sternly.

"Never would I do such a foul thing as eat a dead person! I would rather die!" I screamed at them as I broke the rat's neck, almost ripping off it's head.

"Fine, if you do eat them, we are willing to give you normal human food." The voice said persuasivly.

When he said that my tongue salivated at the thought of eating something besides nasty rats.

"You would really feed me normal food?" I asked unsure at first.

"Promise!?" I asked urgently.

"Yes, we will feed you normal food." The barotone voice said again.

I looked at the rotting corpses. I thought of the normal food I would get if I just tear through some of those bodies.I thought if I did this fast enough it wouldn't taste as bad.

"Deal?" The baratone voice said as I looked up at the ceiling again.

"Deal." I said as my little body walked over to the rotting pile of corpses. I kneeled down and looked in horror at the dead faces of the fermenting people. I grabbed an arm and put it up to my nose. I almost retched at the scent. I swallowed my barf and sunk my teeth into the skin. I chewed at it and swallowed the rotting skin. I held down my barf as I swallowed down each chunk. I picked the bone clean and started on another arm. After a couple of days I devoured most of the bodies, I wretched chunks and huddled into my corner, I layed down on the futon and slept. The next few days I didn't eat and just slept to revive my body. Finally one day I had the strength to finish the rest of the bodies. After I had grown accustomed to the taste of the rotting flesh I dieted on the flesh of the scurrying rats again. As I slept on my futon one day I heard the grinding of the steel door opening and prepared myself for whatever was to come in. Two people dressed in protective gear approached me with plates of delicious food. They brought a table full of food too. I hungrilly tore at the food with my sullen hands and shoved many chunks of food into my mouth. The people also put in a large bowl full of water for me to drink out of. I really felt like a dog now. I thought of escaping but was too late to make any actions. They had already locked the door and left me in my dark prison. I pounded on the door and howled as I cried.

"I want to go home! I want to see Mom and Dad! I don't want to be alone anymore! Please don't leave me! No!" I screamed as I pounded on the door until my hands bled and I collapsed from the pain no throbbing in my head. I fell to my knees again and threw my head into my hands. I could taste the salty streams tinged with a coppery taste. I got up and threw the empty tables full of plates into the wall. It broke in half along with the scattered, broken, remenints of the plates. I screamed in sadness and anger. I crawled into my futon and wrapped it around my cold uncovered body. I traced the long scar on my chest and then fell asleep.

This went on for twelve years, it started when I was only a five year old. Somehow I still had some sanity left. The scientists still fed me dead corpses. One day they even brought my parents into my room and chained them up into one corner of my room. Then the scientist put chains into the ground only 1 yard away from my parents and chained me there. Then they brutally beat my mother and father to death. Making me watch every second of it. I growled, beared my teeth, and tried as much as I could to help my parents but my efforts were my father died he whispered to me with his dieing breath.

"I love ya kiddo." Tears streamed down from his crimson eyes. He smiled one last time at me before going limp.

"Dad!" I yelled at him but he didn't respond. I looked upon my mother with tears in my panick filled eyes.

"I love you too Kesaku-chan." She said ,looking at me with her tear filled green eyes, before going limp as well.

"Mom! No!" I yelled as their blood coated my face as the scientist beat them still. He then looked back at me and smiled gently.

"It's going to be alright Kesaku, Mommy and Daddy are just going to a better place. Unlike you, Kesaku-chan." He said evily. I screamed my lungs out at the sight of my mother and father's dead bodies.

Twelve years I beared that picture in my head. I had grown since then. I had devoloped curves and my hair had grown below my breasts. The scientists told me I was going to live for a short time so all I did was smile in my corner. Soon I would be outta this hellhole. Suddenly I could hear the sounds of fighting beyond the steel door. I pressed my ears against the door and waited. I heard some blows being landed and the sounds of running feet. I could hear a pair of footprints stop at my door. I readied myself to run out that door and run away from this place. The door creaked open slowly, the tension was killing me. I glimpsed at the crack and saw a cautious face. It was a man wearing a green striped hat and had blonde hair. I ran past him and ran down the hallway. I saw many figures wearing black kimonos carrying swords and running past me without realizing I was there. I looked behind me to see what they were doing, when suddenly I bumped into someone a little shorter than me. We collided and tumbled unto the ground. I rubbed my head from where someone had bumped into it. I looked down and stared into a pair a turquoise eyes. I was only a few inches from the surprised face. I poked at the person's cheek, and then jostled my hands through the white silky hair. I then stared back at the uncofortable face as i closed in on the person untill my nose touched his. My eyes then filled with curiousity.

"Are you a shinigami?" I asked puzzled, he looked like one of the people in my data. I scanned him and saw the sword and then saw he had a white cloak with a number imprinted on the back.

"No, your'e a captain." I said as I pulled on his white cloak.

"Hey, stop that at once!" He said sternly as he pulled himself up and pulled the white cloak from my grasp.

"And how do you know about shinigami and captains?" He inquired of me.

"It's in my data baka, don't you have a data processer?" I said poking his forehead.

"How dare you speak to a captain like that?" He asked as he grabbed my finger and tossed my hand aside.  
"And why the hell would I have a data processer?" he asked me again getting in my face.

I blinked confused and then got up in his face. I opened my mouth to speak but instead my shoulder was gripped by a hand. I looked up to see the blonde man who opened my cell smiling kindly at me. Then looked at the shortie with forgiving eyes.

"I can explain it when we get back to the soul society." He said before picking me up bridal style and carrying me down the silent hallway. I watched as we passed the torture room. The room where the madmen expiremented on me. Also as we walked down the hall I saw the bodies od the dead scientists. As we continued walking I saw the body of the brown haired man I bit the shoulder of. His eyes were open and they looked like they were staring straight at me. I trembled and hid in the blonde haired man's chest. He rubbed my head and then my back. I looked up at him, he smiled a real, genuine smile at me. I hid my face and cried. I didn't feel lonely anymore, I smiled as the tears streamed down my face. I felt someone's eyes on me so I peeked through my hair and saw a pair of worried turquoise staring at me. I reached out my hand softly patted the white haired boy's head softly. He then grabbed my hand and held it softly. I felt safe somehow so I fell into a deep sleep. My mind cleared and I felt warmth inside my chest. I had long forgotten this feeling and now it had stirred inside me. I felt wonderful while I slept, not knowing of my future adventures.


	2. Chapter 2

I dreamt of the mad scientists again. How they poked me with their needles again and cut me open. The painful expirements, the fear that racked my body. My parents dieing in front of me. Me having to eat the dead fermenting bodies of people.I was running in a dark void now, screaming for help. A bloody trail was left behind me as my body began to bleed from my chest, I looked down to see a giant hole in me now, a hand was through it. I looked from behind me to see the damnded face of the man I bit the shoulder of, grinning wickedly at me. Blood splattered on his face and body. I coughed up blood and tried to run away, but to no avail. I fell to the ground dead.

I woke up screaming, gripping the blankets on my new futon and sweat running down my face. Tears also streamed down from my eyes and my breathing was heavy. I scanned the room with my eyes, nothing but the room and me. I could hear footsteps approach my room. I hid under my blankets and held my breath. Someone ran over to the side of my futon and touched my shoulders. I remebered this touch, I slowly lifted the blankets from over my head and stared into his eyes. He was panting from the running and looked at me with worry in his eyes. I could feel his arms wrap around my shoulders as he pressed me to his chest. I just leaned into him as he rubbed my back with his hand. I gripped his sleeping attire and cried into his leaned his head down a little and whispered into my ear.

"What's wrong Kesaku?"

"I remembered, I remebered that, those monsters. Mom and Dad being killed, me being killed and left to die in darkness." I chocked out before throwing a hysterical fit of sobs. He hugged me tightly and we both fell unto my futon. I fell asleep in his arms for the first time, and in my bed for that matter. But that doesn't matter, as long as I'm with him, the darkness and pain just melts away.

I've been with Toshiro for about 2 months now. He's been taking care of me since I came to the soul society, at first I knew what everything was but it still didn't make much sense to me.

***FLASHBACK***

Where are we? I thought to myself as we walked into a white void. The light hurt my eyes and gave me a headache. The air was still and very stale feeling. I watched as we neared a pair of old fashioned sliding doors. When we approached them I saw them open and bring us into moonlight. We now entered a little town that was quiet and still as the white void. Very few people shuffled across the streets but really it was very quiet. The blonde haired man continued to carry me through the town. I was cramping and felt stiff, so I decided I wanted to walk. I pulled on the man's shirt and looked up at his face. I spoke very softly and asked if I could walk.

"Mister, may I walk now? I feel very stiff." I asked politely.

He smiled at me before placing me on my feet. I felt a cool breeze hit my bare skin, so of course I shivered. The man covered up my body with a long white cloth. I put my arms through it's big sleeves and closed it's front. I looked up at the kind man and thanked him. He just smiled back at me with a warm smile. The shortie next to me didn't speak, all he did was stare into the oblivion before him. I waved my hands in front of his face before looking at his eyes as he stared at me. I cringed back for a moment before looking at him again.

"I'm sorry for interuppting your special me time but you were about to run into a pole." I said pointing to a pole a couple of inches in front of him. He just looked at me with a deadly look.

"I knew where I was going." He said as he walked with his nose in the air. Suddenly he came face first into a pole. I stifled a laugh as he removed his red face from the pole. He fumed ahead of us. I walked alongside the giggling blonde man.

"Oh that Toshiro, he can be such a stick in the mud." He giggled as he covered his mouth with his sleeve and waved a fan towards the fuming shortie. I gigled too now. It was funny how the shortie looked at us with that pissed off look. I was laughing my butt off as he glared at me. I couldn't help but laugh, I just couldn't take it seriously. The blonde man laughed again before smiling at Toshiro. We walked through the town and ended at a pair of large gates. The gates opened and we walked into the walled in area. I felt nervous for some reason, was it because we were in a place that was in a place, or was it the feeling of something lurking in the shadows. I have no clue actually of why I was so nervous. So then oneof my nervous habits popped up, I started to sing.

_Hi Miss Alice  
Anata wa gurasu no me de  
donna yume o  
mirareru no?  
miirareru no?  
mata atashi  
kokoro ga sakete  
nagarederu  
tsukurotta  
sukima ni sasaru  
kiokutachi_

(Hi Miss Alice  
What kind of dream  
can you see  
with glass eyes?  
Become entranced?  
Again I,  
my heart will shatter  
and spill forth  
All of its memories  
Sticking in the gaps  
that had been patched up)

I stopped when I realized two pairs of eyes were upon me and we had stopped walking. I blushed and looked down.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

The blonde man looked at me with a surprised look.

"Why are you sorry? That was beautiful." He said in a thrilled voice. I in turn looked up at him in surprise.

"Can you finish it please? Right Mashiro-san?" The blonde man said looking over to the shortie.

He looked at me with a calm face.

"Yeah." He responded as we continued walking. I smiled and then started singing again.

_Hi Miss Alice  
anata kajitsu no kuchi de  
dare ni ai o  
nageteiru no?  
nageite iru no?  
mou atashi  
kotoba o tsumugu  
shita no netsu  
samekitte  
mederu outa mo  
utaenai _

(Hi Miss Alice  
Who are you  
Throwing love out to  
With a candied mouth?  
Are you greiving?  
Already I,  
the fervor of the tongue  
that spun those tales  
Has gone cold  
And I can't sing even the songs  
Which I so adore)

The blonde man looked at me and smiled.

"You have a beautiful voice. Who taught you that song?" He said in a careless voice before realizing his mistake.

" I made it up, it was for my mother and father. Because, because," I couldn't finish it, I felt the sadness well up into my chest. The pain from it hurt and it overflowed through my eyes.

The blonde man held me in his chest as some tears poured unto my face. I cried hard realizing that I would never feel my mother's embrace, never hear my father's words of encouragement, never hear their words of love. Never, never again. The blonde man picked me up and they continued down the path and towards a large building. I was crying silently into the man's chest. We entered a japanese hallway and the blonde man placed me down unto a comfy chair outside of a large pair of doors that read 'Captain'. The blonde man wiped away my tears and looked me in the eyes.

"You sit here for a moment okay? I'll be right back after I'm done talking." He said as he smiled at me. He kissed my forehead and walked into the large pair of doors along with the shortie. He looked back at me before continuing on further.

I sat in the chair and waited patiently for the man to come and get me. As I waited a man with black spiky hair with bells on the tips of them walked past me. A little pink haired girl followed after him. She stopped and looked at me. I smiled and waved at her. She smiled and waved to me as she walked by. I waited and waited, then I started to feel sleepy. My head swayed and my whole body soon fell unto the big chair. I curled into a ball and fell asleep. I found out later that night that I was carried into a room and placed unto a futon and into a white kimono. It was much too tight on my breasts, but I didn't complain. I was warm and comfortable, I even had a heat source in my bed. it was soft and furry, like an animal. I looked and saw a little puppy sleeping next to me. I gasped when I saw that it was my puppy I lost when I was little. I nearly cried again from the happiness and the sadness. the sadness was because i knew that he was dead and now a spirit. But the happiness came from being able to sleep with him again. I nestled him close to my chest and fell asleep. Drifting off and forgetting my stressful day.

The next day was the start of my training, to become a shinigami.


End file.
